


Meow

by Ironkhaleesi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester One Shot, F/M, Kitten, castiel one shot, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel brings a stray kitten home and Dean doesn’t approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow

Meow

Dean looked up from the books that were spread out across the table in front of him. Cas was standing there, swallowing nervously.

“What was that?” Dean asked.

“I’m sorry Dean. I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about.” Cas replied.

Meow

“That, Cas. That’s what I’m talking about.” Dean said.

His eyes zeroed in on the pocket of Cas’s trench coat as it started shifting, then a small head popped out.

Meow

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked back up at Cas. “Is that a kitten?”

Cas reached down and pulled the kitten from his pocket, hugging it to his chest with a smile. “I found it outside. I wasn’t sure what to do with it.”

“Well, there’s a chinese restaurant down the street, I’m sure they’d love to take it.” Dean said with a sarcastic smile.

“Is that not against health violations?” Cas asked with a frown.

“Oh sure, you know what health violations are but I had to sit you down and explain what porn is.” The Winchester replied with a frown.

There was silence for a moment as Dean looked back down at the book In front of him.

Then Castiel said, “I was thinking that maybe the kitten could stay here with us.”

Dean stood up abruptly. “Uh uh, no way. We are not having a cat.” He growled.

“Why not?” Cas asked with a confused frown.

“Because I hate cats.”

“But I like them.”

“I don’t care.”

The kitten began to crawl up Cas’s chest and nuzzle into his neck, making the Angel smile again.

“Damn it.” Dean muttered as he watched the two of them together. He seemed to struggle with himself for a while before blurting out, “Fine, the dam thing can stay here.” He pointed at the fur ball accusingly then, “But if that thing so much as sneezes in my direction, its Werewolf bait, you got that?”

Cas smiled. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Save it pal. Now leave me alone, all these weirdly cute vibes going on right here are making me nauseous.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to do a sequel to this one shot. Just comment down below if you'd like that or if you have any ideas or requests that you'd like to be in the next chapter/s.


End file.
